


Vomi

by YOUCHANGCatas



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas
Summary: *一个帕拉梅德斯（巴乐米底）x崔and微兰崔的现pa脑洞，从我对象一段话开始的思考，我流圆桌注意，外貌和月不同，性格也有偏差*基本人物关系不变*深柜直男崔，如果接受的话请↓
Relationships: Isolde the Fair/Tristan (Arthurian), Lancelot/Tristan (King Arthur 2004), Palamedes/Tristan
Kudos: 1





	Vomi

——

第三天。

帕拉梅德斯找遍了半个城市。他从皮卡迪利广场开始沿着泰晤士河徒步跋涉，他找遍了学生时代崔斯坦会躲藏的每一块河堤，在草丛里寻找夜莺留下的体温，但他除了鸽子粪什么都没找到。他像个因为饥饿一直在呕吐的狼，饿得皮包骨头，却不肯觅食，只想吃一种东西。他想要的“食物”在伊索德的葬礼之后就人间蒸发了，他把他从黑色的宾利里面架到葬礼上，然后一个闪失有着棕色卷发的年轻人就轻飘飘地失踪了。他拿着有崔斯坦照片的钱包询问路人，照片上的崔斯坦眼睛散发萤萤蓝光，满脸恋爱的甜美香气。

崔斯坦就差从地面上跳进挖好的坟墓里了。但坟墓里只有伊索德，没有崔斯坦。帕拉梅德斯低头看表，已经是深夜十一点，下着绵绵细雨的伦敦把寒冷递入他的西装缝隙。他想起自己对崔斯坦所有的诅咒和憎恶，这给他饥肠辘辘的胃平添一股恶心，如果崔斯坦跳进了那块坟墓反倒让他愤怒，但现在崔斯坦不见了，周围人开始愤怒。他们说，帕拉梅德斯，你没有看好他，丁纳丹忙上忙下地安抚亲朋好友，筹备葬礼和寻找牧师，他温和的眉目也挤出一丝不屑。

帕拉梅德斯咬牙切齿用皮鞋的尖端踢向面包店门口的大理石台阶，末了他想起崔斯坦悲伤的蓝色眼睛，那双眼睛总是湿漉漉的，折射灰蒙蒙的光，他出生的地方就鲜有太阳，他总觉得崔斯坦是从乌云里掉下来的。但崔斯坦弹琴和写诗的时候，光芒会落在他的睫毛上，就像俄斐的金子。

俄斐的金子。帕拉梅德斯用这个比喻的时候被丁纳丹狠狠嘲笑，“你甚至不是基督徒。”

那又怎样，那又怎样。

帕拉梅德斯失去了食欲，连日的寻找让他酩酊，空气仿佛塞满了酒气。

——

他与崔斯坦。

他很难描述自己和崔斯坦的关系。情敌，朋友，战友，仇人，亦或什么都不是。崔斯坦对他不吝啬赞美，比他年轻的美男子虽然会更有血性，但性格更温厚一些。他不太明白自己遇到崔斯坦时那种尖利的冲动，就像在肉做的声带上碾过金属齿轮，挤压出刻薄的批评和嘲讽，然后帕拉梅德斯意识到失态，补救上对他的欣赏和夸奖。崔斯坦是，优秀的，美丽的，他想不出更好的词汇去形容他——他嫉妒他甚至于想要砸碎他的那些骄傲。

崔斯坦说，让我死吧。

已经死亡的伊索德好似还在发出吃吃的笑声，在他们两人之间煽风点火。

帕拉梅德斯不敢死，他未曾想把死亡变作一个筹码，赌在爱情和人生上。在这个狭小的关系圈中帕拉梅德斯称得上优秀，崔斯坦呢，崔斯坦是登峰造极。上帝啊，造化弄人，崔斯坦就像个趴在窗台上玩泥巴的孩子，他的一个动作都能把旁观帕拉梅德斯征服，但这征服带来的是深深的嫉妒欲。

——

第五天。

如果这是演电影的话，崔斯坦应该从不知道哪个地方冲出来，揪着他的衣领，质问他，是不是你害死了伊索德，你害死了她，现在你要偿命——

帕拉梅德斯深吸一口气，如果是那样倒还好，他至少可以付出自己的嫉妒心下掩藏的真心去弥补。但事实相反，伊索德死于抢劫事故，在银行工作的她没能坚持到警察到来。

丁纳丹开始从悲伤中缓过神来，他为自己的冲动道歉，但在崔斯坦回来之前帕拉梅德斯休想从他那里得到什么好脸色。帕拉梅德斯感觉自己要垮掉了，他请了假，从清晨城市漫步到下午六点，哪怕是黄昏的余晖都能让他想起伊索德金色的头发，她的眼睛是湖水的蓝，明眸善睐大致如此，崔斯坦总是写诗赞美她的头发，但帕拉梅德斯是被她的眼睛吸引的，进而意识到这是一张多么美丽的脸。

但他疯狂爱慕的女人现在死去了。他不能理解崔斯坦的爱情，崔斯坦啊，他在得知噩耗的时候，冲破安全线扑到了尸体上面，亲吻她，似乎要把自己揉进僵硬的尸体里面，双手和衣服沾满属于伊索德的血迹。对啊，谁会相信呢，即便是丁纳丹也不相信。帕拉梅德斯意识到自己无法感同身受崔斯坦的痛苦，伊索德死之前，他曾经花费大半个下午跟踪她，给她写匿名信，寄和崔斯坦不同的礼物，也曾经明目张胆对崔斯坦发起嘲讽。这个男人配不上她，帕拉梅德斯本能地这样想。

愤怒和冷漠带着他的脚步去了公墓。他没有买花，然后他看到一个棕色头发的脑袋睡在伊索德的墓碑下面。像只小兔子。或者是狸猫。

——

如果他是在寻找安慰的话，我想我也可以。

帕拉梅德斯神游天外，崔斯坦颤抖的双手打开了第三瓶牛奶，他苍白的嘴唇和满是红血丝的眼睛与牛奶的乳白色形成对比。崔斯坦，我们的诗人崔斯坦，他在夕阳下踽踽独行，带着他那张憔悴却绝美的脸，五官包含悲伤。那是一副优雅的油画，这样的场景持续了五天。最终他似乎想起了自己魂归何处，本能地依偎在他最爱也是最爱他的人身边。

崔斯坦喝了半瓶牛奶之后跑去厨房的洗手台呕吐了。然后他被自己的呕吐物呛到，帕拉梅德斯过去拉住他消瘦的手臂，狠狠地用膝盖顶向他的胸口。

崔斯坦没有还手的力气，他和以前不一样了。他趴在帕拉梅德斯的膝盖上恢复了呼吸，棕色的刘海遮住一只眼睛。

如果他想死，他现在就可以死。

但崔斯坦悲伤地说，我不能让您承担杀人的罪恶。

帕拉梅德斯想，好笑。我从未想要杀他。

——

如果他是在寻找安慰的话，我想我也可以。

“你是如何不疯的？”

崔斯坦把他沉重的脑袋压在帕拉梅德斯的大腿上的时候，两个五天没有洗澡的男人都用胳膊遮住自己的脸。

如果他是在寻找安慰的话，我想我也可以。

“疯癫是一件很困难的事情，帕拉梅德斯先生。”崔斯坦尊敬地称呼他，先生。“死亡比这更容易……”

他沉沉地睡去了。

帕拉梅德斯要疯了。

如果他是在寻找安慰的话，我想我也可以。

他要疯了。

疯子眼里的疯子都是正常人的话，那么这个世界莫不是全是疯子。

他的指尖就像一个小人在走路，食指和中指缓缓走过崔斯坦手腕的桡骨。

——

第八天。

帕拉梅德斯被工作淹没了。心血来潮的假期回馈他的是白雪纷飞般的诉状和案卷，他从事务所带回来沉重的公文包，里面都是牛皮纸包裹的，人类的秘密。翻开来，或多或少是鲜血，汽油，火药，还有验孕试纸。崔斯坦用来弹琴的手指想要拆开一个看看，都被他一把夺过去，锋利的纸张在他手上留下伤口，帕拉梅德斯便心慌，那是掉入地狱无底坑的恐惧，他手忙脚乱的找出医药箱，然后盯着崔斯坦把创可贴贴在伤口上。崔斯坦有点漫不经心，他已经很久没有回去弹琴了，他把受伤的手指放在橙汁玻璃杯口摩挲，另一只手回复丁纳丹火急火燎的短信。

帕拉梅德斯想起自己当初问的那个问题，你是如何不疯的？

他用双手摩擦自己的脸，崔斯坦多留在这里一秒，他便越逼近崩溃的边缘。他是黄金的秤砣，砸在帕拉梅德斯用肉做的心脏上，深陷进去。

“帕拉梅德斯先生！”崔斯坦盘腿坐在地毯上看着他在电脑上写辩护状， 他咬着食指指甲用指尖敲击自己的门牙，“其实我一直很好奇，您真的能够做到公平公正地维护正义吗？”

帕拉梅德斯没想到会从他这里得到嘲讽，之前类似的话都是丁纳丹在说。譬如帕拉梅德斯其人是个伪君子，律师行当给他带来不少财富却也带走了道德云云。崔斯坦现在却像个孩子，伊索德死之后他完全退化了，帕拉梅德斯真想把他一脚踹出去，可是那不行。那是伊索德留在这世界上最后的余晖，他不能……

不能把他赶出自己的生命。

“法律不是维护正义的，”帕拉梅德斯捏着卷宗的手指出汗，“它只是一种……工具。”

“您有想过我去死吗。”崔斯坦轻描淡写地丢出死亡这个词。他把腿伸开，略长的棕色卷发染上屋里灰尘的金色。

帕拉梅德斯恍惚。

“以前想过。”

——

草地放出火焰漫过圆顶山山头。左侧山脊肥沃土地上战争、屠杀正在肆虐，灾祸发出喧声沿着那条曲线四向扩散。山脊右侧后面，是东方，是进步的路线。

这样，这幅图画的上部，是由人性的海洋和黑夜的螺壳跃动旋转发出音响构成。

天空，星辰，以及其他一切，所有如花般的优美温煦，对着山坡像一架大花篮，——正对着我飘落下来，在它下面，展开了一派鲜花怒放，明蓝不见底的深渊。*

——

永不停歇的鸟因为悲伤而收拢翅膀的情况可不常见。这只鸟的翅膀上打上了石油和沉重的海水，它从电线上掉了下来，一声不吭，然后低低地鸣泣。

崔斯坦在阁楼的灰尘里拉小提琴，渐渐的琴音失真，他的脖子和肩膀上留下手指的掐痕。死亡每次都如影随形，但帕拉梅德斯偏偏不会给他。他总觉得，折磨这个男人亦或是愉悦自己，对彼此来说都是一种安慰，他可以从伊索德触碰过的皮肤，发丝甚至是隐秘部位，触及到这一对爱人所有的魅力。

崔斯坦事后披着被单写诗：

“他就像法官手里的重锤一样把忘川之水注入我的胚胎……”

帕拉梅德斯压在他的胸口，手指狠狠地按压他胸前肌肉的缝隙，崔斯坦痛得低低嘶吼起来。他挣扎着把衬衫的扣子系上，但帕拉梅德斯坚信他给这个人注入了一丝血色。

这不奇怪，大街小巷都是拉着手的同性情侣，帕拉梅德斯安慰自己，即便没有爱情。他把崔斯坦的手腕尽可能多地塞进上下牙齿中间，舔舐那上面淡香水的味道，卷进舌头里胡椒的芳香。

“这是明澈如光的憩息，是在床上或草坪上的休憩，不是发热病，也不是衰竭萎靡。

“是朋友，既不那么热烈有情，也不是软弱卑微。朋友。

“是爱人，不折磨人，也不受人折磨。所爱的人。

“大气和世界，决非寻求可致。生命。

“——就是这样？

“——梦转冷了。”*

崔斯坦咳嗽着念完最后一句诗，阁楼的激烈运动让他着凉了。

——

就像是霍格沃茨的猫头鹰，丁纳丹开始带着委托书反复登门而入。他身上有英国老绅士的一点点迂腐和古板，那继承自他的父亲，但他从事的职业让他的性格跳脱又爱操心。他把白雪般的委托书扔在崔斯坦的后背，棕发的美男子捧着拇指琴大笑，腰部抖落一地的纸张，和帕拉梅德斯加班加点翻阅的卷宗复印件还有剪报混在一起。

丁纳丹恍惚有种奇怪的错觉。他害怕这个男人会长在这里不走了，忘记了他的人生目标，他的职责，和他允诺给伊索德的那些东西。他像拔蘑菇一样想要把崔斯坦拔出去，但蘑菇嘛，谁都知道，拔掉一个还会长出来两三四个。崔斯坦扶着小提琴盒子坐起来，在他面前信手拉了一曲帕格尼尼，琴弓碾压着脆弱的琴弦发出尖锐的音乐，丁纳丹听到帕拉梅德斯敲击键盘的速度在慢慢地跟上他的节奏。

崔斯坦是从乌云里掉出来的鸟，但他现在不飞了。

丁纳丹叹了口气，直到他从怀里拿出一张明信片，崔斯坦才收敛了那种笑容。

——

帕拉梅德斯仰头把崔斯坦的脑袋束缚在胸前时就像捏住了他的翅膀。崔斯坦趴在他怀里把捏皱了的明信片翻来覆去看了好几次，帕拉梅德斯看不懂法语，他只能看懂崔斯坦的名字的法式拼写。崔斯坦从他怀里爬起来，手伸向门把手，被他重重地压在沙发垫上。他的手腕撞在沙发角青了一块，看起来很疼，帕拉梅德斯握住他的那块骨头吻着他因为痛楚抽气而流泪的眼角。

崔斯坦的眼睛里有了人的气息，蒙上一层稀疏的银色，就像潮汐下夜晚的海面。他低低地怒吼，夹杂康沃尔当地的脏话，骂帕拉梅德斯是个异教徒，他开始想逃离了。帕拉梅德斯想起了伊索德，她嘲笑他的眼神历历在目，然后他痛苦地把崔斯坦扔在了地板上。

崔斯坦跌跌撞撞地爬了起来，随便捡了几张委托书塞进琴盒里，他撞伤的手腕没有力气，只能用一只左手抱着它。

帕拉梅德斯触电一般跳了起来，正对上崔斯坦转过头来那憎恶又复杂的目光。他睁大眼睛笔直地望进崔斯坦蓝色的眼里，想要望穿到他的心深处，他的睫毛因为恐惧而颤抖，直到崔斯坦的手轻轻地抚摸在他红色的卷发上。

黄昏的阳光穿过厨房的窗户，崔斯坦的身影因为背光而发黑，但在他的轮廓上镀了一层金。就像天使那样。

梦转冷了。

“你去见谁？”

“我的火焰。”

——

直到庭审结束帕拉梅德斯从法院出来接受采访的那一刻，他都不知道自己是否应该朝着那天黄昏的月亮奔跑过去。或许月亮已经飞去了太阳船背后，浸泡在红酒和马赛海水的湿气里歌颂夜晚。

“您对于为前几个月银行劫案的暴徒辩护有什么话可讲？”

“败诉对您的职业影响大吗？道德上是否过得去呢？”

“请留步，对于二审宣读判决时您的那些额外发言……”

他深吸一口气，然后缓缓从肺里吐进污浊的人群。

——一道白光从天上投下，抹去这一幕喜剧，没入空无。*

**Author's Note:**

> *文中部分段落和诗句引自兰波《彩画集》


End file.
